The present invention relates to golf ball markers, and, more particularly to a golf ball marker carrier that can be removably secured to a shoe via the shoe lace of the shoe.
Golf ball markers are employed to mark the position of a golf ball. Golfers have used coins that are in pockets containing other objects. Some golfers use a ball marker which is located on the golfer""s glove which is clumsy to remove at times. Other golfers use a separate device which they have to carry in a cumbersome fashion.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved golf ball marker carrier.
It is a specific object of the invention to provide a golf ball marker carrier that can be comfortably and removably attached to the wearer""s shoe.
A golf ball marker carrier has an elongated element with at least two through bores that accommodate a shoelace of the wearer""s shoe to removably secure the golf ball marker to the shoe. A snap fastener is affixed the elongated element and removably contains the snap of the snap fastener. The snap constitutes the golf ball marker. Preferably the elongated element is curved to accommodate the shape of the shoe and can include extensions that fit under the upper of the shoe.